


For AWIP "Betrayal" by butterflytiger_1982

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Art for the AWIP <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/betrayal">Betrayal</a> by <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/">butterflytiger_1982</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For AWIP "Betrayal" by butterflytiger_1982

Banner for the AWIP story [Betrayal](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/betrayal) by [butterflytiger_1982](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/).

\- Banners -

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
" Coming home isn’t always all it’s cracked up to be, especially when you find the people you love the most have betrayed you."

  
[Betrayal @ LJ](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/betrayal) || [Betrayal @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=860)  



End file.
